Hot Summer Nights
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: James never had the best luck. But is all quite as disasterous as it seems? Maybe not. Cross-Gen Slash. Lemony Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know its kind of been a while since I posted anything, sorry. I have to inform you, its going to be a while before I update again unless its little one shots or other stuff I have that is almost finished. My exams start tomorrow morning and finish on the 28th of June obviously I don't have 1 every day but its unlikely that I'm going to have any free time during my exam season. I will keep writing if I can, hopefully I'll have written enough to do a crazy mass upload around the 1st of July. You might get a second chapter of this soon as I'm in the process of typing it up now, also I don't really know where I'm going with this, I just fancied doing a rare-pair, thus Hot Summer Nights was born... Sorry again. **

_Really? _I thought. _Of all the things to happen when I come to visit Dad. I end up trapped in some kind of room/cage with my former proffessor who just so happens to be a werewolf._

"James, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" He snapped.

"I've got no idea, sir, I came to see my Dad and I fell through a wall on my way to his office, somehow ending up here."

"You do know that tonight is a full moon."

"I'm aware of that."

He groaned.

"Sir, when I'm dead. Seriously none of this half arsed turning me into a werewolf shit, if you bite me have the decency to finish off the job. Tell my Dad that I love him."

"You want me to tell Daddy that you love him, not concerned about trying to escape, as long as I tell Daddy that you love him. Your priorties are fucked." He told me harshly.

"That as may be, but if you change me I'll kill you."

"You do realize that there are ways that you can not end up dead, without you becoming a werewolf."

"No way. No way are you biting me; I'd be all _attatched_ to you."

"Yeah, now I know you're definately his son. You're just as bloody stubborn."

"What?"

"You would rather be dead."

"I didn't say that."

"You may as well have."

"Fine. Bite me then." I snapped, lifting my chin up to expose my neck.

"You sure about this Potter?" He asked, his hot breath teasing on my neck.

I felt every drop of blood migrate southwards. I hated that he could do this to me, he'd had this effect ever since he became my proffessor in 4th year, over 5 years ago now. I was fully aware that with his heightened werewolf senses my erection would be obvious by now, but I was being turned on far too much to care.

"You know James, you should probably be more careful who you offer that pretty little neck to." He said as he backed off.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

"Depends on the wolf."

"Moron. You still haven't asked how I get out of here. You just litterally offered yourself to me, you do know what baring your neck symbolises to a werewolf?"

"Of course I do. Did it never occur to you that perhaps I don't want to get out?"

"What?" He gasped.

"Oh come on sir, you taught me for three years, it was blindingly obvious to everyone. And my god I got some stick for it."

"Your little crush?"

"Believe me sir, far more than a crush, and anything but little."

"I see."

I took a deep breath and raised my chin, baring my throat to him once more.

"On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" His breath ghosted across my neck and I felt something drop onto my chest.

I looked down to find a single red rose laying there. "Will he offer me his mouth?

"Yes." He pressed a kiss at the base of my throat.

"Will he offer me his teeth?"

"Yes." Another kiss.

"Will he offer me his jaws?"

"Yes." A third more pressing kiss.

"Will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes."

"Again, will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes." He became more desperate, nibbling and sucking at flesh.

"And will he starve without me?"

"Yes." He growled.

"And does he love me?" I asked softly.

"Yes." He murmured then licked my throat.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

"Yes." I hissed as I felt his teeth clamp down.

I tried to keep still, but despite my best efforts was writhing underneath him. He licked the wound and pulled his head back.

I looked up. Our eyes met. I saw my emotions mirrored in his eyes. I turned away and placed the rose by my head on the pillow. I turned back to him; his lips came crashing down on mine, hands feverently tearing at clothes. Within a minute we were both laid, stark naked, panting in a heap. He straddled me, kissing my neck, biting the flesh, slowly moving southwards. He reached my lower abdomen, kissed around my belly button. He looked up, the question evident in his eyes.

"Please." I begged as I knotted the fingers of one hand in his hair.

He licked around the base of my cock, slowly moving upwards swirling his tongue around until he reached the head. He closed his mouth around me and started to swallow. He sucked, licked and nibbled at my cock, bringing me closer to ecstacy with every movement.

He brushed a finger against my hole.

"Oh god, please, sir. Pleaase." I moaned.

He whispered something then pressed the finger inside. He waited for my hissed "move" before he did so. His fingers were long, and he seemingly knew exactly how to use them. He soon added a second finger, then a third.

"Ready. Want, you. Now." I panted out, through my moans of something between pleasure and pain.

He rolled me over and lined himself up; pushing himself inside with one thrust. I cried out and threw my head back.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay baby. God you're so fucking tight" He pressed kisses to the back of my neck as he withdrew slowly. I could feel him breathing heavily on my neck.

"Proffessor." I whined as he pulled away..

"I haven't been your proffessor in two years James." He panted. "And I feel like a peadophile when you call me proffessor and all I'm thinking about is fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

I moaned again, at the complete loss of contact. I drove my hips back as he thrust forward.

"DRACO!" I screamed as he hit that sweet spot.

He hit it with every thrust after that. It didn't take long for me to come, which I did screaming his name.

He was soon to follow as my already tight muscles clenched tighter around him and he lost all control.

"James." He moaned as he filled me with his seed.

He pulled out slowly and curled around me protectively. I knew that it must be almost sunset, that he would transform soon. He let out a near deafening howl. I spun around to see him shuddering through his transformation. He snarled at me his yellow eyes gleaming.

Within seconds he had me pinned down on the floor. I bared my throat to reveal the mark he had left earlier. He bent down, sniffed the mark, then licked it before moving and biting down again. It hurt less than the first but I still winced.

He then licked at my neck and chest, his slightly longer than human tounge was particularly skillful and he was eliciting all kinds of noise from me. I couldn't help my self, that's all I know, I couldn't get enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe I promised a fast update, yeah, that didn't happen. Anyway, I have written up to chapter 4. There's no smut in chapter 2,3 or 4. I'm going to put 2 and 3 up right now. But I think I'll leave 4 until next week, partly because there is a hug cliffie and the end of chapter 3 and partly because otherwise you mightn't get another update for weeks. 3**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning wrapped in warm strong arms. I shifted slightly wincing at the pain in my arse, pain I had expected as he was by no means small.<p>

"Draco, wake up." I prodded him.

"James?" He slurred.

"Yes, wake up, we need to get out of here."

"Oh its okay, your dad comes to let me out." He said casually.

"WHAT! Get dressed. Draco, NOW! My dad cannot find us like this." I yelled, reffering to the fact that we were both naked.

I threw his clothes at him and quickly dragged mine on. He didn't seem to see the urgency.

"DRACO! My dad, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Potty. Scarhead. Whatever you want to call him. Coming here, soon. Can not find us in a state of ill-repute. This, nakedness, is not good. Get dressed, NOW!"

Then it clicked. He sat up sharply.

"Ah fuck sorry. Brain still a bit hazy." He pulled up his boxers and dragged his shirt on. "Umm, I might need some help."

"Hazy so doesn't cover it. Come here." I said as I began to help him button his shirt.

I stepped back as he pulled up his trousers. He fumbled with the button and zipper.

"James, I can't." He flushed crimson.

I smiled and knealt down in front of him. I buttoned them, pulled the zipper up slowly. Then pressed a kiss to his abdomen as I pulled his belt tight and buckled it. I was still knealt there when I heard the door click.

"JAMES!" My dad yelled from the now open doorway.

"Surprisingly, this is not what it looks like." Draco tried to explain.

"Funny."

"Dad, it really isn't, I was just fastening his trousers. I swear."

"Yes, but why is it that you were doing that James?"

"Because I struggle with that kind of thing the morning after a transformation and he had to repair my trousers. You always assume the worst of everyone Potter."

I turned around to face my Dad. His jaw dropped.

"You bastard you turned my son into a monster!" My dad flew into a rage, pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Dad, he didn't. I'm not. I fell in here, he had to bite me before he transformed so that he didn't turn me." I babbled. "Dad, please stop. Please."

He calmed, visibly. Then replaced his wand in its holster. He stood in thought. I turned away, in doing so Draco saw my neck.

"James did I bite you again?" He asked.

"Yeah, you kind of jumped me before I had the chance to do anything."

"Sorry." He whispered as he reached out and traced the scarred unforgiving flesh. "Sorry."

"Its okay, it hurt a lot less than the first."

The contact, though brief, had meant that I'd almost forgotten that we weren't alone.

"Why is there a rose on the pillow?" Dad asked, I noticed though his wand was not drawn, his hand lingered by the holster.

I looked at Draco, unsure of what to do.

"I gave it to James." Draco replied after a moment.

"What?" My Dad snapped, his hand tightened around his wand.

"I gave it to James." Draco repeated calmly.

"Dad, don't do anything stupid. Please."

"You gave a single red rose to my son. My 19 year old son, whom you taught for 3 years." His voice gradually becoming louder.

"Yes, I did." Draco remained calm.

This time my dad didn't reign in the anger. His wand was drawn and a mere inches away from Draco's face.

"Dad, stop. Dad please. It isn't his fault. Dad, I wanted him." I slapped my hand over my mouth immeadiately, realizing my mistake.

"You fucked my son. You perverted bastard, he is a child." My dad's magic crackled, though he hadn't cast a single spell, so far.

"Dad, I am not a child. I'm 19 years old and I love him. Nothing you say will ever change that. I'm a part of his pack now. A part of his family. I can't leave him, it would tear us both apart."

"You're my child." He argued.

"I'll always be your child, but I'm not a child. I'm an adult, I'm of age. And you are just going to have to deal with that." I snapped back.

He recoiled, looking kind of hurt.

"Harry. I understand, I would be the same if the roles were reversed but he is safe with me. I love him. I know that you don't believe me but I do. He is family." Draco tried to make him see.

He turned on heel and stormed out, leaving Draco and I stood in silence. I broke down in tears. I felt strong arms wrap around me, supporting my weight.

"Hey, James. Come on. Its okay. I'll talk to him. Just go sit down in my office, I won't be too long."

He rushed out. I felt bad, but I couldn't just go to his office. I followed him, I wanted to make sure he was safe.

"You pretencious bastard. He is your son. You wanna know what he said to me when he fell in there? He told me that if he died I had to tell you that he loved you. He just broke down on me."

"I. I didn't-"

"Think? No Potter, you never do. I'm going back to comfort your son. I'm sure that you'll see him around, try your best not to break him anymore than you already have." Draco snapped before marching away.

At which point I fled down to the dungeons to Draco's office. I sat down, pretending that I had been sat there the whole time.

"Better now?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah." I mumbled into his collar.

"Good, come on let's get you cleaned up a little." He said pulling me to my feet then leading me to his quarters. We stopped in front of the portrait of a witch dressed in nothing but with a snake wrapped around her.

"Irony." I snorted. Draco looked at me, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Your personal quarters are guarded by a woman, dressed, or undressed as it seems, like that. Yet you have no intrest in this, being that you're gay."

"I guess so, I'd never thought about it before." He flashed a smile at me.

"You should smile more often, you have a beautiful smile." I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as I spoke.

"Thanks, you look incredibly cute when you blush like that." He told, leading me into his, for lack of a better term, living room.

"Draco, what happened with my Dad?" I said curiously, trying to cover my tracks.

"You should have been in Slytherin. Sly, cunning, devilishly handsome, all attributes of a snake. I know you were there James."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what? I didn't expect for a minute that you'd actually come down here, in fact I was counting on you following me."

"Why?"

"Because you need to know that I'll always be here for you."

"Just so you know, I'm not feeling very comforted." I poked my tounge at him cheekily.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll have to fix that." He pulled me close and kissed me gentley, before tickling me.

I was squirming around on the floor, kicking up at him. "No, Dray, stop, please stop." I squealed.

At this point the door flew open to reveal my Dad. "I'm sorry, I heard screaming."

"You really do assume the worst of everyone. You actually think I would do _that_ near the door, without a silencing spell and a locking charm? My students have access to this room. I'm not an idiot."

"Well I heard my son screaming and begging you to stop, what exactly was I supposed to think?"

"Not that." I butted in.

"Besides, he wouldn't have been asking me to stop."

I turned around and slapped him on the arm. He mouthed an apology.

"Dad, maybe it would be best if you leave, we can talk another time."

He nodded and turned away rushing off down the corridor. I leant into Draco and pressed my lips to his.

"I can't believe you just said that to my Dad."

"Well, things just got a whole lot worse."

"How so?"

"Scorpius and Allie are at the door."


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Wait, you call my brother Allie?"

"Yeah, I may have forgotten to tell you that part about your brother coming to me for advice about being gay, staying in the closet from your entire family and he is apparently seeing my son."

"Allie's gay? Allie's gay with Scorpius."

"I'm guessing. They are stood at the door, holding hands, in shock."

I turned around. The second Allie caught my eye, he snatched his hand away and bolted off. Scorpius' eyes filled with tears.

"I'll go, he's my brother, this is my fault. I'll talk to them both." I said climbing to my feet.

"This isn't your fault."

"If I had told him I was gay, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You don't know that."

I rushed over to the door and bobbed to Scorpius' height. "Scor' I'm really sorry. I'll find him, I'll explain. It will all be okay." I hugged him quickly then stood up and ran down the corridor Allie had gone through.

I ended up stood at the wall that hid the enterance to the Slytherin common room.

"Look, I can't believe I'm doing this. But I need to talk to my brother, I'm not even a student here anymore, I'm not causing trouble. I'm trying to fix something." I begged.

The wall shifted, enough to let me slip inside. There was a group huddled by the fire, no sign of Allie.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"Yes, he ran upstairs. His dorm is the third door on the left."

"Thanks." I called as I bounded up the stairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Fuck off."

"Allie, I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

"I said fuck off."

I pushed the door open to see Allie curled in a ball on his bed.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I should have told you I was gay. You shouldn't have had to find out like that."

"I don't even care."

"Is this because he's Scorpius' dad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Allie, I'm sorry. We have to talk, is it because he's Scorpius' dad?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that it is, but I need you to tell me that."

"Yes. Of course it is." He snapped.

"Allie, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not, you've got him. Its just me that loses out."

"Allie, it was an accident. Yes, I've had a huge crush on Draco for years but I never imagined anything like this would happen."

"It doesn't matter, its happened and now I lose Scorpius."

"Allie, you don't have to lose him."

"Yes I do, I'm going to be related to him."

"Not really. He'll be my step-son, there's no such thing as a step-nephew."

"So its serious?"

"He's a werewolf, everything is serious."

"Okay."

"Allie, come downstairs."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here for a bit. I'm sorry for being stupid Jay."

"It's fine Allie. See you later." I ruffled his hair and left.

I walked back down to Draco's room and the portrait allowed me entrance. I saw Draco and Scorpius sat on the chairs in front of the fire.

"Hi James." Scorpius smiled over Draco's shoulder.

"Hey Scorpius."

"I'll go now Dad, see you at dinner. Bye James." He stood up and started to walk past.

"Just one second, I need to have a word." I stepped out of the room with him.

"Yeah?"

"Scorpius, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Its okay."

"Allie is really upset. He really likes you, he ran off because he is terrified that he'll lose you."

"Oh."

"Scor', you know he comes from a long line of Gryffindor's, the bravest of the brave and those with the emotional range of teaspoons. Go talk to him?"

He laughed. "Thanks."

"Go talk to him though?"

"I will."

"See you round kid." I turned away and walked back inside Draco's room.

"Hello gorgeous." I said as I dropped into Draco's lap.

"Don't get sappy on me James."

"How was that sappy? Would you prefer me to call you a sex god or something?"

"Well."

"Cheeky sod." I play smacked his chest.

"Come here you." He slipped a hand behind my neck and pulled my lips to his. "So, how's Allie?"

"Not happy. He really likes Scorpius."

"I guessed."

"I have to go talk to my cousins, I need to ask Rosie something." I said climbing off him.

"You mean your replacement as potions prodigy."

"What?"

"You, former ace of potions have been replaced by your smart arsed younger cousin."

"Fuck that shit. I want to be your apprentice."

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm the only one that's going to study under you."

"James, there are much more interesting things to do under me than study, but as you wish."

I snorted. "Pervert."

"You like it."

"Mmmm, I won't be long."

I left his rooms and began the climb up to Gryffindor tower to find Rosie and Roxanne.

I approached my former common room slowly.

"Mister Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again." The Fat Lady bubbled.

"Thank you. I take it you haven't missed the trouble I caused?"

"No, that is true. What's all this I hear about you and a certain Head of Slytherin?"

"I would rather not discuss that now, I need to speak to my cousins, ma'am."

"Oh go on up then." She said letting the portrait swing open.

"Thank you." I stepped inside and went to find my cousins.

Thankfully Hugo was in the common room. "Hey, Hu' have you seen Roxie?"

"She's up in the dorm I think."

"Cheers man."

I walked up the stairs to Roxie's dorm. "Rox, you in there?"

"JAMES!" She yelled flinging the door open and dragging me inside.

"Roxie, whats up?" I asked seeing her eyes were puffy and red.

"I, I've done something stupid."

"Roxie, what is it, what's going on?"

Roxie is 2 years younger than me, the next youngest of our clan after me. Rose and Allie are another year younger than her. Then Lilly and Hugo are another 2 years younger than them. But even though we were 2 years different we were always really close.

"James, I think I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it was evil. Just to clarify, Roxie is 17. Now on with it.**

* * *

><p>"You're what."<p>

"Pregnant."

"Have you done a test?"

"No, I don't know what the spell is, I tried to find books on it, but they are all in the restricted section and they monitor who looks."

"Okay, with me. Now."

"James, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Not to your Dad?"

"Rox, I'm not a complete idiot. Just come on."

I dragged her down to the common room, ignoring the calls of Lily as I carried on, dragging Roxie behind me, out of the common room and down to the dungeons.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Proffessor Malfoy."

"WHAT?" She stopped dead.

"Draco can help," I turned to face her, ignoring the shocked expression on her face. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then he can help, and I'll explain later, okay?"

"Okay."

I knocked on the portrait and waited for Draco to come to the door.

"James? What's up?" He looked at me confused until he saw Roxie with me.

"Private, inside please." Roxie snapped.

"Sure, come in." He stepped sideways, grabbing my hand as I walked past.

"She doesn't know about us. I'll tell her later." I whispered.

"Okay, why is she here?"

I gestured with my hand to my stomach.

"OH."

"Yeah, come on."

We followed Roxie into the living room.

"So James thinks you might be able to help me."

"Right, with?"

"I think I might be pregnant, but I don't know the spell to check."

"Okay," He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand._ "Conceptus Deprehendere."_

Her stomach began to glow gold very faintly.

"You are indeed with child Miss Weasley. If you would lay down on the sofa please?" Draco asked politely.

"Why?"

"Because then I can tell you how far along you are, and if your baby is healthy."

"Okay." She said as she laid down.

"_Morbi tincidunt." _He muttered flicking his wand. "You are around 8 weeks pregnant."

"Oh, god."

"I assume your boyfriends is the father?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Ah, one more test. _Lorem ipsum_." He tapped her stomach this time.

At the touch of his wand, a quiet, fast heartbeat began to fill the room. "From what I can tell your baby is perfectly healthy, however I would strongly recommend going to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey run more extensive tests, or to a private healer."

"James?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You haven't said anything since-"

"I know, I'm just. ROXIE, YOU IDIOT."

"I didn't mean for this to happen James."

"NO BUT IT HAS, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE A SINGLE MOTHER."

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Roxie burst into tears.

"It doesn't matter if you meant to you idiot." I snapped back at her.

"JAMES!" Draco hissed. "Out."

I stormed off, not before seeing him bob down beside her and comfort her. I went upstairs towards the Great Hall, but was ambushed by Rose before I got there.

"James, Lily said she saw you dragging Roxie out of the common room earlier, did she tell you?"

"She did."

"I assume you were taking her to someone who knew the spell."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She's 8 weeks."

"Who did you take her to?"

"Draco."

"Proffessor Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Jay, is there something wrong?"

"I just screamed at her, I didn't mean to do it. I was just annoyed at her, for being so stupid."

"Come on. We'll just go back down to her and you can apologise, she'll understand. You know Roxie, she'd never not forgive you." Rose pulled on my arm and we began to walk back down the stairs that lead to the dungeons.

Roxie was just leaving as we got there. "Roxie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay James. I'm more pissed that you, my own cousin, didn't tell me that you were fucking him! That's big news man. He's a sex god."

"Don't stroke his ego too much Rox." I joked wrapping my arms around her shoulders as I watched Draco disappear chuckling to himself.

"Woah, wait a minute. You and Malfoy? Malfoy Senior. As in Potions Master and Head of Slytherin?" Rosie said, eyebrows raised.

"Don't call him Malfoy Senior it makes him sound old." I grimaced.

"Jamie, hate to break it to you man, but compared to you he is old. Wait until your Dad finds out." Rosie sneered.

"My Dad knows. Besides no offence to Roxie, but I think I might fall into the shadows."

"Oy." Roxie said slapping my arm.

"Sorry. What are you going to do?"

"Tell my Mum and Dad first, then your Dad. Obviously I'll have to tell Freddie sooner or later but I don't want every one to know just yet. I mean it's December 12th today, and I broke up with Luke on October 20th, so we worked out that it would be roughly 8 weeks so Draco thinks that I'm due around July 22nd, which means it's going to be obvious that I am pregnant later on in the school year."

"You're keeping it then?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, of course I am." Roxie snapped.

Rosie looked hurt and stalked off, I watched her go, then noticed him.

"Rox, you might have overlooked someone to tell. But I don't think it matters anymore." Luke was stood a few feet away having only heard part of the conversation, but he had heard enough to connect the dots.

"What? Who?"

"Oh you know, Me, the father?" Luke butted in.

"You broke up with me."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were pregnant with my baby."

"Neither did I."

"Roxie-"

"Don't call me that, only people I like get to call me that." Roxie snapped.

"Look, Roxanne, I know that we aren't together and I'm not suggesting we get back together for the sake of our child because it would never work. But lets be mature about this. I want to be a part of my child's life, you can't do it on your own. We need each other and most of all the baby you are carrying in your stomach, our baby, needs us."

"Roxie, don't cut your nose off to spite your face babe. He's right and you know it." I patted her shoulder.

"When did you start siding with him? You hate his guts."

"I do. But he's talking sense. You can't do it on your own, and no you won't be on your own, there's me and Draco and Rosie and your Mum and Dad and Freddie and Allie and my Dad and our entire family, but not one single one of us is, or ever can be, him. The father of your unborn child. The only other person, aside from you, that counts. You know he's right, and you know I am."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. James, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Sweetie, there are no sides in this argument. In about 32 weeks time you'll probably be going into labour, and I bet you there's only one person that you'll want to hold your hand."

"No!" She argued, but there were tears streaming down her face, and all the fight was gone.

"Yes." I whispered pulling her into a hug.

Luke came over and tapped my arm. I let go of Roxie and watched him slip his arms around her and hold her tightly to his chest.

"I didn't know you hated me." Luke said while stroking Roxie's hair to calm her down.

"Job description."

I heard a door creak behind me, remembering whose room we were outside.

"Hey."

"I heard yelling." Draco muttered.

"Roxie's in denial."

"Of what exactly?"

"That she needs Luke."

"Fair enough, you coming inside, as touching as this scene is. My reputation as Head of Slytherin has suffered too much today already."

"Gimme a minute."

"One minute."

"Rox, I'm going now, you'll be okay with Luke, he'll look after you two. See you later sweetie." I pressed a kiss into her hair. "Oh and Luke, one her on hair head out of place and you won't live to see your baby, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

I stepped through the portrait hole and pulled the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies for the lateness of this update. It is here now. In my defence, I tried to post this on Wednesday but I couldn't get online, I had a doctors appointment on Thursday, DH.2 came out on Friday and I slept out, I got home at around 5pm Saturday and slept through until 10 this morning... There is a bit of Draco's PoV sorry, but it was unavoidable.**

* * *

><p>I sighed and flopped down on Draco.<p>

"Hey gorgeous, you alright then?" He asked.

"Yeah" I snuggled into him, and curled up like that on the sofa until dinner.

Dinner was uneventful, even though I had to sit with my family on the Gryffindor table since Draco hadn't had time to speak to McGonagall yet.

"I'm going for a shower." I said as we returned to Draco's quarters. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't be."

I stripped off in the bedroom and went into the en suite, I stepped under the spray of hot water and immediately relaxed. I didn't spend long under the water though, eager to get back to Draco, I dried myself off quickly and pulled on some of Draco's clothes.

I wandered through the bedroom to the living room.

"Draco?" I called when I didn't find him there.

"Study." He called back.

I walked over to the closed door and entered. He was sat reading in a large leather chair, his tie loose and the top buttons of his shirt undone, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked up from his book at me.

"You busy?"

"Not really, besides I could use your help." He said showing me the front cover of the book.

"I'm not much in the mood for potions to be honest. I had other things in mind." I winked.

"In that case," He placed the book down on his desk and grabbed my wrist, pulling me onto his lap, "I'm not busy at all." He pressed his lips to mine.

I tangled my arms around him and held him close to me, he slipped one hand behind my left knee as he stood up and sat me on his desk, not removing his lips from mine as he did so. He brought the other hand up behind my head and knotted his fingers in my hair.

I moaned into him when he ground our cocks together, he pulled his lips from mine and kissed down my jawline. He began kissing, licking, nibbling his way down my neck. He removed his hands from my hair and leg, bringing them up to fumble with the buttons on the borrowed shirt. I brought my hands up to help but he growled at me.

"No." He glared, a yellow gleam in his eyes.

"Okay." I whispered meekly.

He reattached our lips once more, whispering an apology amongst sweet nothings as our breaths mingled. He undid the last buttons and slid the shirt from my shoulders, running his hands up and down my chest. He moved his mouth from mine and began nibbling on my ear, then slowly kissing my neck, moving ever southwards. Sucking lightly on a nipple as he undid the zipper on my trousers, poking his tongue in my belly button as he pulled away both my trousers and boxers in one go.

I hissed at the sudden lack of heat, but it didn't last long as he swallowed me whole. I fisted my hand in his hair and threw my head back.

"God, Drake." I moaned.

I thought back to Rose's comment about Drake being old, thinking that his years had only given him experience. He dipped his tongue in the small slit. I groaned, thrusting into his mouth. His hot, wet and sensually experienced mouth. He clamped one hand on my hip, pinning me to his desk.

He sucked hard as he pushed a long finger through the tight ring of muscles at my entrance and it took everything I had not to let go.

"Please." I begged trying to get more contact.

Without warning he pulled away and removed the finger. "James, I'm not going to fuck you on my desk." He sighed.

"What?" I asked hazily.

He sighed then whispered. "Let go for me baby." Taking me into his mouth once more. His hands rubbing circles into my legs.

"Draco." I gasped as I came.

He swallowed everything I had, standing quickly and catching me as my arms gave way. He pulled up my boxers and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest, breathing in his smell of parchment, potions and sex.

He laid me down on his, our, bed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Draco, why?" I asked sleepily.

"It's been a long day baby, you need your rest."

"But I want to." I tried to sit up.

"I know you do."

"Don't you want to?"

"It's not that baby, go to sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"You come to bed too, don't sleep somewhere else." I whined.

"I won't baby, I've just got some things I need to do."

"Okay. Night Draco."

"Night James." I heard him whisper as I dropped off.

* * *

><p>I looked down at James, he dropped into sleep almost immediately. I pressed another kiss to his forehead, pulled the cover up over him and walked over to the door. I flicked the light off and looked at the sleeping figure one last time before going back to my study.<p>

I grabbed the shirt and trousers he had been wearing and cast a few quick cleaning charms on them before spelling them back to my wardrobe. I turned my attention back to the mess that was all over my desk. I cast more cleaning charms then started sorting through my unmarked papers then left them in the same order they had been in prior to our little escapade.

Once everything was in order there I left my quarters to go speak with McGonagall. I walked briskly through the quiet, darkened corridors to the headmistress' office. I told the password to the gargoyle and stood on the top step as the staircase spun out.

"Come in Professor Malfoy." She called.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Professor." I nodded curtly.

"Please call me Minerva, I have not been your professor for many years now Draco."

"Minerva, I would like to request that James Potter become my apprentice. I am unsure of whether you are aware that we are bonded, but I think it would be beneficial for the school and it's pupils as well as myself and James."

"I wasn't aware of that, I believe it would very much benefit us since we would have a teacher for during your transformations. I will allow this, though I would prefer, where possible, that he not be involved in the lessons of his siblings, or close family."

"I regret, that may rule out half of the school."

"Very funny Draco, now I assume you have someone to get back to."

"Indeed, good night Minerva." I rushed off back to my personal quarters, where my young mate lay sleeping.

I quietly opened my bedroom door to reveal James sleeping soundly, I stripped down to my boxers quickly and climbed into the bed beside him, he curled into me.

"Night gorgeous." I smiled, pressing a kiss to his nose.


End file.
